


Clint Barton Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Assorted characters/ships/broTPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton Drabbles

He had just been so happy to see her, after her time all the way out in California. He had been so happy to be watching her beating the snot out of a very unfortunate mugger, his Katie-Kate back in his city. He had been so happy, that when she had smiled that crooked smile at him, he had done the unthinkable. Clint kissed her.

She had done the impossible. Kate kissed him back.

Clint stares at the ceiling fan as it rotates, casting shadows in the anemic almost-sunrise light. She’s curled away from him; he’s on his back. He is tense, had been tense for hours now, ever since he woke in a panic from his doze.

He looks over at her while extracting his legs from the blanket and standing, watching for any signs of alertness. Clint collects his clothing unintentionally as he moves toward the door. He had done some really dumb things, but sleeping with his Young Avengers counterpart? This is definitely in the top…four.

"Come back to bed, Hawkeye." It’s a command, of course she is awake. He stops, dropping his boxer briefs. 

"Katie-"

"Come back. To bed. Unless you are going to get us coffee, you are coming back to bed. You are not disappearing." Clint closes his eyes, heart hammering. He steps backwards, and turns to her. Kate is sitting up, the sheets tucked around her waist, and she is beautiful. 

"I-"

"We will talk about this later. Right now, you are coming back to bed, you are sleeping for another hour, and you are going to trust me." Her voice is calm, assertive. They stare at each other for a beat, and Clint exhales. He crosses the room and sinks back into the warm sheets, and Kate’s warm arms.


End file.
